1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electromagnetic radiation. More specifically, this invention relates to infrared signalling systems. By way of further characterization, the invention pertains to infrared signalling systems for locating an infrared transmitter on the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Military air rescue operations have, in the past, been hampered by the lack of a covert means of indicating the location of the downed aircrew. The equipment currently used, a radio transmitter for general location determination and either a visible light or a smoke dispenser for precise location determination, could reveal the location to anyone in the area and could compromise the location of hostile forces. Consequently, these devices are not favored by aircrews.